The Circle
by CharmedOne24
Summary: As Chris approaches his 25th birthday, a new threat arises to undo all the good changes that he had gone back to make happen. Changed Future
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me. Unfortunately, Face-Off has hit a major road block that I can't seem to shake. So I'm starting a new story to hopefully get my mind off it. I haven't given up on it yet, and I'm always working on new stuff for it, so hopefully I'll have an update sometime soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one. It's not in the same reality that Face Off is in. Chris and Wyatt are younger and neither is married or have children yet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Piper, we have to tell them." Leo faced his wife across the kitchen table.

"Why Leo? We've gone 25 years without telling them. Why do they even need to know?"

"Piper, Chris will be 25 in three days. I think his memories of the past are going to kick in, and if they do before we tell them, they are both going to feel betrayed."

"But if the memories don't come, then we risk hurting both of them for nothing." Piper stubbornly insisted.

"We've done a good job, Piper. They might be hurt, but they'll understand why we didn't tell them until now."

"Tell us what now?" Chris' voice jolted both of his parents as they stared at him blankly.

"Umm… Hi Peanut! Are you hungry?" Piper tried to brush his question aside.

"I think he just wants answers, Mom. Same as me." Wyatt added from his spot beside Chris.

"Look, Mom, you and dad have been as jumpy as newbie witches at a demon festival. What's going on? Just tell us, you don't have to protect us like we're babies anymore."

"Oh, Chris… I know you're not babies anymore. But…this is just really hard."

Wyatt took a few steps forward and knelt down next to his mother. "Is it Aunt Paige or Aunt Phoebe? Has something happened to them?"

"No, no… nothing like that. We just have a story to tell you both. And we can't figure out when the best time is."

"Tell us over breakfast. I'll make pancakes." Chris announced as he started grabbing ingredients.

Piper ran her hand lovingly along Chris cheek as he passed by. "I love you, Peanut."

"I love you too, Mom. Don't worry, okay? Whatever it is, I promise we won't go postal on you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper took a deep breath as she watched both her boys dig into their pancakes. "Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. About 25 years ago, your aunts and I had a visitor from the future. He came to warn us about an evil that was after you, Wyatt. He was secretive and sneaky. He knew things about us that no one else could have guessed. And under it all, he cared about us. He made your dad an elder so that he could become our white lighter. He saved our lives more than once. And then he saved you, Wyatt."

"So…is he back or something?" Wyatt asked, confused.

"Or something. The white lighter's name was Chris." Leo continued.

"Wow… he must've made some impression for you to name your kid after him."

Piper smiled a bit sadly. "We didn't have a lot of choice there. You see… his name was Chris. Christopher Perry Halliwell."

Chris' jaw dropped. "Me? I came back to the past?"

"You needed to save your brother. But you didn't tell us that. You were afraid that if you revealed too much about yourself, the future would be changed in bad ways. After we finally found out, you told us that your visit was supposed to have been a surgical strike, meant to change only Wyatt's part, not everything else."

"It…Wyatt… Whatever evil that was after him must've been pretty strong. I mean, c'mon the Twice Blessed Witch? That's a steep mountain for any demon."

"You're right. As it turns out, Wyatt was after Wyatt."

"Huh?"

"Wyatt was the evil that you had come back to stop. He had been turned evil before you were born, something that none of us had seen. After my…death when you were fourteen, he went completely evil."

"I'm evil?"

"NO! Don't ever think that, baby. You aren't evil. You were, but we changed it. Your future changed. You are not evil. You couldn't be. You have the heart of an angel…literally." Piper rushed to point out.

"Okay, then why are you telling us this? I mean, am I going to be tested by whatever turned me?" Wyatt asked in confusion.

"My birthday. That's it, right? You guys think I'm going to leave when my birthday comes around." Chris guessed.

"Actually, we're more worried about your past lives catching up with you both. If my theory, and that of the other elders are right, then the day you turn 25 both of your worlds will collide, and you'll get the memories of your former future selves."

Chris paled at Leo's words. "But my powers…"

"I know, Chris. We don't know how it will effect you both. I can tell you this much. Your other self didn't have the powers you do. He had telekinesis and orbing, but he couldn't heal or use any of your other powers. However, he was quick and smart as hell. He had real survival skills and a killer instinct."

"But if I get all these other memories, it could really screw with my premonitions, even worse with my necromancy (dreamwalking)."

"If we have to Chris, we'll make a potion to help you control the memories. Don't worry, your aunts and I will make it okay."

"What about my powers? Will I get evil powers?" Wyatt asked.

"We just don't know Wyatt. All I can tell you is that you control your powers. Whether or not you get a demonic power, you control it. Your emotions, remember. It's where all your powers come from. You need to relax and let them flow. I think you both need to practice your meditating for the next few days." He grinned at both boys' groans. "Funny how that sound always follows that suggestion."

Piper laughed. "Well, we could always try yoga again instead." Chris narrowed his eyes at her then playfully stuck his tongue out.

"Well, either way, I guess there's not much we can do until his birthday, right?" Wyatt asked standing.

"No, not really. You just have to be prepared."

"Okay. Well, then, I need to get to work."

Chris glanced at his watch. "Oh, yeah, me too. I've got a class in ten minutes." He casually snapped his fingers, and a black robe appeared in his hands.

"What's today's topic?" Wyatt asked as he casually grabbed his suit jacket.

"Telekinesis vs. Magnetic Manipulation." Chris grinned. "I love Magic School."

"Yeah, well, I gotta get to the court house. Big case today on my abused 5 year old. His parents actually think they have a shot at getting him back. It'll be over my dead body." Wyatt grimaced as he remembered the state he'd found the boy in a few months earlier.

"Good luck."

"Thanks… see ya later. Love you Mom. Bye Dad." Wyatt kissed Piper's cheek and disappeared in a shower of orbs.

"Yeah, me too. Love you guys." Chris followed in another set of orbs.

"I love you too." Piper whispered to the air, then buried herself in Leo's arms, terrified for her boys.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I got a response asking why all this is happening on Chris' 25th birthday instead of his 23rd

**A/N: Well, I got a response asking why all this is happening on Chris' 25****th**** birthday instead of his 23****rd****. There's 3 reasons for that: 1) I never really bought that Chris was only 23…Drew Fuller looked older than that. 2) 23 year olds are still in the "party" faze of their lives… most of them wouldn't be engaged and saving the world. (Obviously, this is a sweeping generalization- no offense meant to anyone!!) And reason 3) creative license. I just like 25 better. ******** Thanks for all the interest. **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chris…we need to talk." Wyatt walked into his brother's room, tie hanging loosely from his neck.

Chris looked up warily from the Book of Shadows. "About this morning?"

"Yeah." Wyatt paused, running his fingers through his hair. "Look, I just…I've had a lot of time today to think about this. I just need to make sure we're…okay before this whole thing happens."

Chris snorted in amusement. "Wy, you're my brother. You also happen to be my best friend. I mean, we live together, help each other. Chill, dude."

Wyatt sat heavily. "I know, but what happens if you get all these memories of how it was before and then you go back to how you felt about me before."

Chris sat up, finally noticing the severity lining his older brother's face. "Hey, don't you know I'm supposed to be the neurotic one? Did someone switch our identities again?"

Wyatt laughed. "I'm being serious, jackass. Aren't you at least a little worried?"

Chris sobered. "Of course. I'd be an idiot not to be. But I just have to look at it like this. If I had hated you in the other future, I would have shown up in the past to kill you- not save you. The fact that I came back to save you, tells me that I loved you just as much then as now."

"You went back to save the future, not to save me."

"You were the future. Again, if I'd just killed you as a baby, then you wouldn't have turned evil and the world would have been good. I must have wanted my brother to be saved as well."

Wyatt was quiet for a few minutes lost in his own thoughts. Chris idly flipped through the book as he watched his brother. "I was thinking… maybe we could go to the future and see what will happen."

"Are you crazy? We can't do that."

"Why not? We're the most powerful witches ever; stronger than the Charmed Ones. Who's gonna stop us?"

Wyatt stared at Chris. "Did one of your kids throw a retard potion at you today? Who's gonna stop us? How about Mom & Dad for starters?"

"God, you're such a weenie, Wy. You're 27! Act like a man, not a little boy afraid of Mommy & Daddy."

"Shut up, Chris. Mom and Dad are right on this one. This plan is crazy. And besides… it hurts when Mom blows you up!"

Chris smirked. "I wouldn't know… I'm the good one."

Wyatt snorted. "Yeah, you're good alright. Good at not getting caught!"

Chris grinned. "Well, we both have our talents, right?"

"Are you sure you didn't switch personalities with Aunt Phoebe?"

"Oh, God… Come on! I'm so a mix of mom and Aunt Paige!"

"Hmmm… aren't they sweet, Leo? We never should have taught them how to speak." Piper's voice broke through their teasing argument. They hadn't heard their fathers orbs.

"Oh, hi Mom. Hey Dad." Chris casually covered the book with a few papers as he stood.

"Hi Peanut. What did you just hide?"

Wyatt laughed aloud at the look on his brother's face. "Busted." He whispered gleefully.

Chris glared at his brother. "It's nothing, mom. Just a little research I was doing."

"Research on what?" Piper's clear gaze narrowed in on him.

"Well, to be honest, what you told us this morning…well, Wy's pretty worried. I was trying to find a spell or potion or something that would show us what we're in store for."

"Wyatt's worried?" Leo asked quietly. "Or you're both worried?"

"I guess both of us. But really I want to help Wy feel better about this. Tell them what you're worried about." He ordered his brother, finally letting his own concern shine through in his face.

Wyatt sighed and blew out a long breath. "It's just that we're…close now. I mean, I always know he has my back, and I always have his, no matter what. I just don't want that to change, for Chris not to trust me when he gets these new memories of me being evil."

"Honey, Chris is still Chris. The other Chris loved the other Wyatt, even though he was evil. No matter what memories you both get, you'll still have memories of this time too. He'll know the horrible things, but he'll also know the great things." Piper soothed.

"Wyatt, your brother risked everything to come to the past. His world was falling apart and he needed to fix it. He needed to fix you. He didn't do it because he was being noble or because he wanted to be a hero. He did it because you are and were his brother- he loved you. Period." Leo's voice was firmer, allowing no room for argument. "And as for going to the future, Chris, it's a bad idea. You never know what you'll find out. Destiny is a bad thing to play with. It's better to let it go naturally. Use your heart, as I've always said your powers…"

"Come from within." Chris and Wyatt voiced together.

Leo rolled his eyes at his boys. "It's true. Your emotions and souls are connected to your powers. You don't want to mess something up because you're curious. Besides, going to the future isn't a see all, cure all. When your mom and aunts went to the future, they saw us having one daughter and your Aunt Prue was alive. Things can change, based on what you see and do in the future."

"Look, _Leo_, don't tell me about time…whoa." Chris was visibly shaken at the words that exploded from his mouth.

Leo's head dropped a smidge. "About that… listen, there's one more thing you need to know. In your other future, we…I made a lot of mistakes. Chris, you and I didn't have a relationship. I just wasn't there. Apparently, I made being an Elder more important than being your father."

"Is that what made Wyatt evil? I mean, mending your relationship, is that what I came back for?"

Leo laughed harshly. "No. You'd have rather killed me than form a relationship, at least in the beginning. From what you told me right after you beat the hell out of me, I was there for Wyatt and your mom, just not you. We fixed things before you…died, but you'll probably be getting a lot of crappy memories of me. I have a feeling you're starting to get a few early."

"So… just out of curiosity, what did make me evil?"

Piper's eyes teared. "We trusted the wrong person. An Elder by the name of Gideon was afraid that your powers were too strong, that they'd be the end of good magic as we know it. He insisted that it was for the Greater Good." A tear fell. "He stabbed Chris with a poison athame, while he was protecting baby Wyatt. Gideon left him to die and kidnapped you. He brought you to the Underworld. In the other timeline, it was months before we found you and the trauma had turned you. This time is was only hours before your dad found you."

Both boys were quiet, letting the words sink in. "You killed him, right?" Wyatt's voice was flat with anger.

"He is gone. I had to commit an act of evil to right the world. I gladly did it." Leo's voice was hard, remembering his own rage.

"Did Chris… did he die alone?" Wyatt asked, his throat croaking out the words, afraid of the answer.

"Paige was there. She held him as he took his last breath." Piper sobbed the words, her pain as fresh as it had been years before.

"Hah! Told you I was her favorite. Now we both know why!" Chris teased his brother, trying to lighten the mood.

"How about we take you two to dinner?" Leo offered.

"Actually, um… we can't." Wyatt said sheepishly.

"Why? Hot date?" Piper teased.

"We're actually going to the Children's Hospital. We're putting on a light show."

"Chris! You can't use magic in public like that."

"Relax, dad. We just throw up a few orbs and spin them around. The kids love it and really believe, and the adults just think we're using electricity to form the orbs. It helps release some the stress we live in all the time. The kids just beg for more. They don't remember that they're sick. It's worth it, even if someone did figure out our secret."

"Wyatt…it's so dangerous." Piper worried.

Chris scratched his chin. "Would it help to know we've been doing this since I was 12?"

"WHAT?" Both parents erupted simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I got a response asking why all this is happening on Chris' 25th birthday instead of his 23rd

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful responses! Please keep reviewing, and I promise, I'll keep writing.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe you told them that." Wyatt hissed at his brother as they were backstage getting ready to put on a show.

"C'mon Wy! I'm 25 and you're 27! How was I supposed to know that they could still somehow ground us magically? I have premonitions, but I'm not a mind reader!"

"Yeah, and I'm so sure your 'Sun God' comment to dad helped us SO much." Wyatt groused sarcastically. "How'd you even know that anyway? That was back in the sixties wasn't it?"

Chris shrugged, "Aunt Paige must've told me. I don't know. But listen, I'm sorry, okay? Let's just do this show, then we can go to the Manor, listen to the 'Magic is a responsibility' lecture, clean the attic then go on with our lives."

Wyatt laughed. "I think I could recite that particular lecture word for word."

"Me too." Chris changed the subject. "So are we going with just a general show or the big shebang this time?"

"Might as well go big. Did you see Jakey in the audience?"

Chris sobered. "Yeah. Wy…this is probably his last show. He's out of remission again and Angie said he's not responding to the experimental drug they're trying."

Wyatt's face darkened. "Poor baby. He's only seven!" His hands fisted at his sides in frustration. "I want to heal him, Chris."

Chris nodded. "I know. So do I, but…we can't. You know the rules as well as I do. We can't heal mortal illnesses. Only the ones that a demon causes."

Angie, the charge nurse of the cancer ward, popped her head in. "You guys are on. You ready?"

Wyatt forced a grin. "Yeah, we're ready."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WOW! Chris, Wyatt that was the COOLEST show ever!!" The brothers showed off twin grins at the enthusiastic voice.

"Hey, Jakey! Glad you liked it, bud." Wyatt knelt down next to the tiny dark haired boy's wheelchair.

"Yeah, we added a few more tricks, just for you. "Chris ruffled the boy's hair lightly.

"Are you sure you can't show me how to do that?" Jakey teased.

"Sorry, pal, but we told you- it's magic."

"It must be. It amazes me how flawless you two perform. It's….unbelievable." Caroline, Jakey's mom added from behind her son.

"Nah… we're just charmed." Chris said with a huge grin.

Jakey coughed hard, his body shaking with the effort. "Shh… just take a nice deep breath, buddy. You're okay." Wyatt soothed, softly rubbing his back gently.

"Not okay, Wy." Jakey wheezed. "Cancer…got in my lungs."

"I'm sorry, pal. I wish I could make it go away…more than you know." Wyatt said sadly.

"Oh, Wyatt, there's nothing you can do. We understand that. You're doing exactly what he needs most- you love him." Caroline glanced at Chris. "You both do. It's enough. "

Wyatt stayed silent, instead sharing an anguished look with Chris. "Listen, buddy, I'm sorry, but we have to go now. We'll come back tomorrow to visit with you, okay? We have to go and see our parents."

"Okay. I love you."

"We love you too, Jakey." Chris forced out through this emotion-thickened throat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dad, we need to talk to you." Wyatt insisted as they orbed into the manor.

"Good, I hope it's about using magic irresponsibly." Leo was still angry.

Chris sighed. "Dad, look, we get you're angry with us. Mom, we know you are too. But we've got something serious to discuss with you. Bigger than the light shows."

"Bigger? Chris, your Aunt Prue died because magic was exposed! There isn't anything bigger!"

"Mom, we want to go talk to the Elders." Wyatt's somber voice broke through Piper's anger.

"What? Why? Is something wrong? Oh, God did you get exposed?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Look, there's this little boy at the hospital. He's got leukemia. He's had every treatment available and it keeps coming back. It's spread all through his body, and just recently hit his lungs. He's going to die."

"Wyatt, as sad as it is, sometimes kids do die. The Elders can't change that." Leo's voice was soft and full of sympathy.

"But we can." Chris said equally as soft.

"White lighters are forbidden to heal anything not demon related."

"Oh, come on, Dad! It didn't stop you! You healed mom when she had Aurora Fever! And you healed us a ton of times when we were little with colds and crap."

"You and your mom are my family, Wyatt. The rules blur at that point."

"Dad, please, I love Jakey. Chris and I both do. We've spent the past 7 years watching him fight. He's got the heart and soul of a warrior. It's just his body that's giving out."

"Yeah, he's got these little soldiers all around his room. He says that someday he's going to grow up and protect all the people that can't protect themselves. You should see him, he gets so much pleasure out of helping other people, it's uncanny. Death can't have him…the world needs him so much." Chris' voice was choked with emotion.

"But the rules…"

"FUCK THE RULES!" Wyatt screamed. Bottles flew off shelves and the cupboard doors slammed open as he lost control of his powers for a moment.

"Wyatt!" Chris rushed over, sending him a burst of calming energy. "Bro, get it back together!"

The room quieted as Wyatt got his powers back under control. "Sorry… I just…I need to save him. I don't know if I can handle him…" Wyatt swallowed visibly. "dying."

"Honey, I understand. About the rules…about not losing someone you love, I get it all. But, sometimes…you just have to let go."

Chris shook his head. "Not this time, Mom."

"We need to talk to the Elders."

"They won't allow it. They can't allow it. It would mess with the grand design too much."

"What good is it then, Dad? He's seven years old! It's not fair that he dies when some of the scum we saved from demons lives."

"Wyatt, I'm not saying I agree with it. But there's a reason for it, even if you can't see it right now. Good will triumph over evil. But it isn't ever easy."

"Then maybe there shouldn't be good versus evil. Maybe my other self was right before. Maybe power is the only thing that matters."

Piper's face bleached white. "Don't ever say that, Wyatt!"

"If the good in this world won't allow a little boy to live, then what good is it?"

"Wyatt…Chris… please. Just calm down, okay? I'll go up there and talk to them. I'll see what I can do to smooth the way. In the meantime, I want you to talk to your aunts. Discuss this with them too. This decision effects us all. If you two decide to defy the Elders, they may decide to recycle you. It's not something to take lightly."

"They can't do it, dad. If they recycled us, it would tip the balance of power too much to evil."

"But…you make a good point. We'll talk to Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige before we talk to the Elders."

"Not that they'll disagree with us." Wyatt added.

"Don't be so sure. They both learned the hard way about trying to help the ones that weren't supposed to be saved."

"He's supposed to be saved, Mom. If there's anything good in this world worth saving…it's Jakey."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: WOW! Ok, this story has officially taken on a life of it's own. This was not the direction I had planned, but I like it. I hope you do too!**


End file.
